


Founders' Era

by Doodledore



Series: The Slytherin Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added later, Rating May Change, Relationships May Change, Snakes, Species Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Cassia Arista Slytherin is the only daughter of Hogwarts Founder Salazar Slytherin. Follow her through her school years as she faces everything from a betrothal contract to a species change.





	1. Introduction: Creating Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little overview of Hogwarts' creation.

Long ago, two witches and two wizards shared a dream.

They dreamed of a place for young mages to learn magic.

In those days, families and clans kept magical knowledge to themselves. This restricted the information a child could learn to what their families knew. However, not all children of magic had families to teach them.

Four human children of magic wanted to create a place for learning the basics of magic and to aid those that lacked guidance.

After all, an untrained mage was a dangerous thing.

Miraculously, the four met one another and introduced themselves as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

They decided to work together and create a grand school: a place where students could live in safety while learning. The four searched the Isles for a place to build this stronghold and happened upon a hill in an open field over a cliff-face, surrounded by a beautiful lake and a dark forest. In the middle of this field they found and object: a round shallow dish covered in ruins. This object, later known as a pensieve, radiated magic.

Here, they thought, this is where we will build our school.

And so, with the support of their spouses, they began.

Over the course of 9 long years, they worked. Luckily, these four had the ability to work the magic of the elements and used them to hasten construction. Hufflepuff had an affinity for earth, Gryffindor was gifted with fire, Ravenclaw had an affinity for air, and Slytherin was gifted with water. The four combined their talents to create and mold the bricks and stone, creating a magnificent castle. By constructing the school in this way, they added their magic to every stone, corner, and room. In the end, the castle, later named Hogwarts, gained sentience.

The founders carefully created rooms for every purpose and many more without one. They created classrooms for lectures, large rooms for practical work, and spaces for holiday rituals. A great hall for dining was made, with an equally large kitchen beneath it. They created a library large enough to hold centuries of knowledge.

But then they thought, what about students that need to stay here, those from the far sides of the Isles? The four talked and thought: dormitories! And so they each created dormitories for the students in their care. Each chose a different part of the castle. Godric and Rowena deciding to use a tower, though for different reasons. While Helga and Salazar chose places in the dungeons, but on different levels.

Over the years, they became friends with the creatures and beings in the lake and forest surrounding their new home. They learned from the wise centaurs as well as the naiads and dryads. However, not all those around them were friendly, so each was named in a way to caution those who wished to enter them. The lake became the Black Lake (which pleased Salazar's wife) and the forest became the Forbidden Forest.

Soon the school opened to children near the school, in the area known to us as Scotland. Each founder took the students most like them, in personality or ability, under their wing, thus creating the house system. Each founder taught several subjects (often those their families were known for) to all the children in the school.

 


	2. Birth and the Early Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of snippets from Cassia's childhood. More may be added at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot (mostly) and the original characters belong to me. The story starts in 976 with Hogwarts beginning construction. The modern calendar is used, but only vaguely (season and year) with a modern month in parenthesis. I use modern English throughout, cause that’s easier for people to read.

_Autumn 981_

Outside Infirmary - Hogwarts Castle

"It's been hours, Godric! I need to know if they're okay!"

Godric smirked, glad he had thought to use the sticking charm on the chair as Sal struggled to stand. He was so panicked he didn’t even think to undo the charm.

"We've both fathered two children already, Sal. I'm sure they're both okay. It took two days for Cordelia to have Anala and both were fine in the end. Give it another hour and Helga will update us."

Before he could reply, the door to the infirmary opened. Godric undid the charm and they both stood.

Helga smiled as she walked out, "Everything went well. Congratulations Salazar, you have a healthy daughter. You can go in to see them both now."

With that he ran through the doors but stopped short before a bed with his tired wife and newborn daughter.

“Alya," he breathed as he looked them over.

Alya smiled and gestured for her husband to sit beside her. "Would you like to hold her?"

Salazar sat down and reached for his daughter. As he held her in his arms, she opened her newborn-blue eyes and smiled up at him.

"What is her name dear?" he asked, knowing it was the mother’s right to name her daughters, just as it was his to name their sons.

"I was thinking Cassia, after your father, and Arista, as she was born the night of this year's Final Harvest and Samhain."

“That sounds wonderful.”

He shifted so that both of them were touching the babe for the Naming.

As one, “I, Lord Salazar Cassius Slytherin, _I, Alya Slytherin n_ _ée Black_ name thee Cassia Arista Slytherin, so mote it be."

As the spoke, a green ribbon of magic flowed out of Salazar, while a silver ribbon flowed out of Alya. Both twisted in the air and wrapped around the babe, blessing her with the family magics and her name.

Just in time too, as Rowena walked in with their two sons: Cyrus and Severus.

Handing his daughter back to his wife, Salazar stood. "Come here boys, come and meet your new sister."

The two ran to their father and he picked them up and settled them on the edge of their mother's bed.

The family, now five in number, looked upon their new relative with awe and love. Vowing to themselves to protect her from harm and keep her happy.  
 

* * *

_  
Early Winter 982 (January), late afternoon_

Slytherin's Family Suite - Hogwarts Castle 

Sitting in the family room, Salazar looked down at his children. They were all old enough for their features to finally be clear.

Cyrus, recently turned three, looked like his father more than the others. His face was thin and his hair straight and dark, though he had his mother’s dark green eyes.

Severus, a year and a half old, had his mother’s features and his father’s hair and gray eyes.

Cassia’s eyes were lightening, soon to be gray as well. He knew he’d have a difficult time when she was older; she had her mother’s beauty.

Yule has past, but room construction would not continue for a few more days. It was a rare time for him, being able to spend time with his children without any other worries.

Cassia was laying between her brothers as the three were entranced by the illusion that was illustrating the story he was telling. The boys took care, ensuring their sister was comfortable and happy whenever they were around her. 

_'Not that she needs them too,'_  he thought, as he watched her summon her favorite blanket to her.

_'They're all advancing so fast,'_

Both of his sons inherited Parseltongue, both able hiss words. Understandably, Cyrus was more advanced than Severus, Cassia may have inherited it as well, if the nonsensical hisses in her babble was any indication.

All three had powerful magic for their ages, they'll surely raise the family name higher when they're grown.   


* * *

_  
Autumn (November) 982, early morning_

Slytherin Family Suite - Hogwarts Castle

Salazar and Alya just finished readying the children for the day and were getting ready to start that day's construction when suddenly they hear, "Papa!"

Salazar looked to his wife, "Was that Cassia's first word?"

Looking around, they see little Cassia running towards them.

"I think so, and her first steps."

The looked closer as she reached them, and notice she was holding a little black snake.

"Papa, look!" she said, this time in Parseltongue.

Replying in the same, "Where did you find her little one?"

"Bed!"

"In your bed?" Looking to the snake, which he recognized as a black Magical Viper, native to this region, "May I ask why you were in my daughter's bed?"

"My nest mates told me that speakers lived here, I wanted to see for myself. I found this one in her nest and felt a pull towards her."

Raising a brow, "You're her familiar? She's rather young to have one. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, and I realized that when she could barely speak. I have no name yet and will wait until my Master grows enough to give me one."

Nodding, "Very well, you are welcome to stay as long as you protect her, and do not harm the other children here unprovoked."

The snake nodded and curled up around Cassia's shoulder.

Turning to his wife and speaking English once more, "It seems our daughter is the first of our children to find her familiar."   
  


* * *

_  
Mid-Summer 983 (August), late morning_

Great Hall - Hogwarts Castle

One would be surprised at how difficult it is to control 7 small children, even with 8 adults to do it.

The Founders and their spouses were attempting to keep the children calm during their playtime. But with 2 children a year old or less, and 5 children from 2 to 6 years old, things could be chaotic.

The younger children were easily amused by the colored smoke and lights the adults danced in front of them. However, the older children were trying to play a complicated game of catch, made more chaotic by the use of magic by all. It didn't help that they were running all around the hall while playing. It was a good thing the castle’s structure was fully formed.  
  


* * *

_  
Spring 984 (May), late afternoon_

Salazar's Office - Hogwarts Castle

Alya knocked on the open door of her husband's office, "I have the list of families to consider for Cassia's betrothed."

Salazar looked up from his paperwork and gestured her closer. "Oh?"

Sitting across from him, "I narrowed it down to the Flints, Averys, Longbottoms, Olivanders and Weasleys based on their children's ages and social standing."

Looking over the list, "While her magic is still developing, I believe Cassia is going to be Dark or Grey, so the Longbottoms and Weasleys are not the best option. They are largely Light aligned and prefer not to join with Dark families unless love is involved. The Avery's are also a little too cruel. I want the best for our daughter. Despite the times, she needs someone willing to be her equal, at least in private."

"I agree." Thinking it over, "Olivander might be the better option if he agrees. With your talent as a Wandmaker, she may be able to help their business."

Thoughtful, "We'll send a request to him and Flint. Both are decent families and will be good for her."

With that Salazar wrote to the two families offering his daughter's hand. Unfortunately, Lord Olivander had just accepted an offer for his son. Leaving his daughter to be betrothed to the young Tristram Flint.   
  


* * *

_  
Winter (February) 984 afternoon_

Infirmary - Hogwarts Castle

After spending time with his wife and children, Godric invites the others into the Infirmary to meet his newborn son. Walking over to Salazar with a smirk, "You know, if you had waited one year, we could have contracted our children together."

Salazar glared playfully and hit him with a stinging hex. "If you wanted that, you would have offered Anala to Severus."   
  


* * *

_  
Summer 985_

Hogwarts Castle

The summer was a busy one for the Founders of Hogwarts and their families. Helga gave birth to a son; making 9 children born in the Castle.

Secondly, construction, furnishing, and warding was finally complete. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ready to gain its first real students. They'll have 14 classes, and will teach two each, until they can find more teachers. Luckily, they are only accepting local students and orphans for the first 5 years, as not to overwhelm teachers or do a disservice to the students.

Salazar will teach Potions and Magical Theory. His wife, Alya, will teach Divinations and Alchemy. Godric will teach Transfiguration and Defense. His wife, Cordelia, will teach Care of Magical Creatures and Dueling. Rowena will teach Charms and Ancient Runes. Her husband, Soren, will teach Arithmancy and History of Magic. Helga will teach Herbology and Healing. Her husband, Silas, will teach Astronomy and Muggle Studies.

To make things simple, the school year will run from Autumnal Equinox to the Summer Solstice, leaving the harvest time for students to help their parents. 

They also decided on a way to test and place the students. Rowena and Salazar devised a ritual using the Founders as anchors. The four Founders stand in small circles that surround a ritual circle that contains symbols for the classes. One-by-one, students enter the circle, which will then light up the symbols according to the students’ innate strength in that subject as well as the circle surrounding the Founder they would do the best with. Once all the new students complete the ritual, returning students that wish to may retry the ritual. When all students are finished, they enjoy a Welcoming Feast (also a holiday feast) before retiring to their new dorm rooms.   
  


* * *

_  
Autumn 985_

Hogwarts Castle

Having forty 11-year-olds in a castle with only 8 adults and 9 other children 8 and under is not as difficult as they thought.

Most of the time, the students were in class and under supervision. Surprisingly, the younger children were happy to sit in the classrooms. As long as they have something to occupy their hands with, they would sit and listen to the lectures the professors gave.

When students took tests and exams, the younger children played together in one of the empty rooms under the supervision of another professor grading papers.

As long as all the adults worked together, it was easier to teach and raise their own children.

But they were well aware that they would need more teachers as the number of students grew.  
  


* * *

_  
Autumn 990_

Hogwarts Castle

After several years of teaching local children, and slowly hiring other professors, it was time to open Hogwarts to all of the British Isles. Rowena had managed to create a quill that wrote down all of the magical children's names in a book, so that they could be invited to the school as long as they were 11 on or before Samhain, the New Year's Eve.

All their children were now able to read, so they often sat in on classes (which ever one they felt like at the time) and read with the students. With the addition of the new professors and staff, the Founders and their spouses were able to take shifts to look after the children and insure they spent time with their parents and played.

All too soon it seemed, Cassia was about to officially start school at Hogwarts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with constructive criticism.


	3. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassia is Sorted into a Hogwarts House. Following her first night as a student, she meets with her Head of House to discuss her class schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot (mostly) and the original characters belong to me. The story starts in 976 with Hogwarts beginning construction. The modern calendar is used, but only vaguely (season and year) with a modern month in parenthesis. I use modern English throughout, cause that’s easier for people to read.  
> House tables, from the door left to right, are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. The Head table is past them.

_Autumn 992, early evening_

Entrance Hall

Hogwarts Castle

 

I know I've been living at a school since birth, but officially starting school here at Hogwarts is a little unnerving. Standing here surrounded by all these strangers, with only Anala with me, only makes this more intimidating. It doesn't help that Mother and Father won't tell me what's about to happen. We've only been told that it's easy and fast, and that afterword we'll be eating with the other students of our House. They didn’t even tell me which House I'd be in! Uncle Godric kept joking that I wouldn't be in Slytherin. As unlikely as that is, I'm still afraid it’s going to happen. It would be awful if I was the first child not to be in their parents’ house. I know Alana will be a Gryffindor one way or another. She may be my age, but she's a lot more reckless than I've ever been.  

"Relax, everything will be fine. As much as you look like your mother, you are your father's daughter. If you don’t end up in his house, I’ll eat my own tail."

"While I agree with you on that, I still have no idea what's about to happen, and I hate not knowing."

"That’s my point. You want to plan, but you can't. You'll be in Slytherin."

"Is Saskia goading you again?"

"No, she's trying to get me to stop worrying. I don’t know what we're walking into and that bothers me."

"I don’t know why, that’s half the fun!"

Shaking my head, "that’s because you're a Gryffindor."

But with that, Mother steps out in front of our group. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor Alya Slytherin. One-by-one will call your names and you'll go through these doors to be sorted. Once you are, you'll be directed to the great hall to sit with your House for the Feast."

With that she started calling our names. I only half listened, noticing all of the Pureblood and important family names being called, and making note of those I’ve never heard before. Soon enough Anala's name was called and she left my side.

Unfortunately, this only worsened my nerves, not that I showed that. Mother always says that we must show a mask when in public. In this situation I was to be calm and friendly, yet detached, even if that’s not what I felt.

Hearing my name, I gave a quick, subtle smile to Mother, seeing pride in her eyes as she watched me go through the doors.

Once inside, I relaxed and became more anxious at the same time. There was a ritual circle with the four Founders as the four points. Father motioned me inside, while the other smiled at me encouragingly.

Looking at the circle as I stepped inside. I noticed that the symbols were the same one used on the classroom doors. Once I was in the circle, the four adults whispered a few words. The circle surrounding my father lit up. The symbols on the floor light up as well, at varying the brightness's.

Soon the lights died down and Father spoke "Welcome to Slytherin House. Tomorrow morn we will meet to discuss the classes you will be taking this year. Please do through the door and join the Slytherin table."

With that, I followed his directions, curious as to the meaning of the lit symbols.

Once inside the great hall I sat at the Slytherin table. Looking for my brothers, I seem them send me discreet yet proud smiles. 

After a wait that seemed to take forever, the rest of the First Years piled in, along with the few older students that wanted to retest themselves. With that, the missing teachers filed in and took their places at the head table. As it was the equinox, the stood to make a speech.

Rowena spoke "Tonight is the Autumnal equinox. Today, night and day are equal, and we move towards short days and longer nights. We head towards winter, when everything retreats and decays. Upon each table there is a brazier for you to put your offerings in. These will remain on the tables year-round, for those that wish to give daily offerings to your gods."

With that the house elves sent up the food from the kitchens, covering all five tables with dinner.

Mother and Father follow the Celtic Gods and our family's patron is Cerridwen. My brothers and I give her our offerings, but know that we are free to give to whatever deity we choose as a personal one. Many children just follow the family traditions, but mother said that magicals have until their first majority to choose someone as a personal deity. You can choose someone after that, but that usually involves changing to a different patron. If you chose beforehand, your married family cannot force you to choose their patron as your personal one.

I'm still unsure of who I want as my personal deity, so I just give the first and best cuts of food to the Slytherin patron Cerridwen.

After a delicious dinner, the food clears away to be replaced with desert. And all to soon it’s time to head to our dorms to rest.

Luckily, I know this castle like the back of my hand, so I don’t have to worry about getting lost like the other First Years. The prefects guide us to the dungeons, where the Slytherin dorms are located. Thankfully, Father wanted each of his students to have their own room, so no one must share. Even better, Hogwarts like us enough that our dorm rooms are just our old personal rooms moved from the family sweet to here, even though they’ll move back during breaks.

Once in the common room, the oldest prefect gathers all the new First Year Slytherins for a short speech, "Welcome to Slytherin House, I'll keep this brief, so you can all get to bed. In the morning, before breakfast, we'll have a second, larger meeting to discuss things, so be sure to wake up by. After breakfast, you'll take turns meeting with our Head of House, to discuss your classes and address any concerns.

"You all have your own rooms, which you'll want to learn to ward from others. As yo can see, there are 7 doors, one for each year. Past each door there are 3 hallways. The girls hall is to the left, the boys to the right, and the center hall is for those that have a different identity, other than those two. There is a small bathroom in your rooms and a communal washroom at the end of each hall. Have a good night everyone."

With that, I walk towards my room in the other hallway. I may be socialized as a girl, but I've never really identified with one or the other, even though I'll play the part of the perfect daughter in public. It was actually me and Avita that gave our parents the idea to create a third set of rooms. There may not be such acceptance in other parts of the country, but Hogwarts is its own entity, outside of any rule of the Isles.

Most doors are blank, but once claimed, a name tag appears on the door, with their belongings inside. But my door, the one at the left end of the First-Year other hall, already has my name on it.

* * *

 

_The Next Morning_

 

Waking up, I was a little disoriented. Nothing has changed, but I feel like something has.

"The older students are awake and starting to gather in the common room. You should probably start getting ready."

Processing those words, I suddenly remember, _I'm actually a student now_. With that I jumped out of bed and started to get ready for the day. While I'm glad that I'm officially learning now, it’s disappointing that I must wear the uniform everyday rather than my own robes. But rules are rules, and you can't always break them all without consequences.

All dress for the day, I grab Saskia and drape her on my shoulders, before walking out to the common room. Just in time too as Father walks in.

He posts a few bits of parchment on the wall before joining the Prefects in standing in front of the main fire place. I sit in one of the chairs a few meters away from them, and start scanning the room, taking note of all the students in my House.

Within a few minutes, the whole House is gathered. Father gains their attention immediately, with little more than a look.

"Welcome students, to my House. The prefects will tell you the rules of the House and what is expected of you while here, before you all head to breakfast. Today there are no classes, as the day will be spent having short meetings with all of the student to discuss this year’s course. Before you leave, please look at the notice board to see what block of time you year will have meetings in. As long as you are in the Common Room for your block, to be called into my office, you may use the day to explore that castle in groups of at least 3, and containing an additional upper year student."

With that the prefect that spoke the night before stepped forward. "I am Prefect Black, with me are the other prefects. Should you need anything during the year, you are welcome and encouraged to see us first.

"Onto the rules: While you are free to make associate with anyone from any house, Slytherins stick together. This means that if you see a fellow Slytherin in need, you aid them, even if you just stand there for moral support. Any disputes between members of this house, stay within this house. You may argue as much as you want inside these walls, but once you step outside the common room, we present a united front.

"Inside the House there is a hierarchy, the higher up you are, the more power you possess. Each year is responsible for their own hierarchy. First off, no one can hold more than one title in the House. The leader of each year is referred to as a Count/Countess. And act as the representative for their year on the House Council . The Council includes: A King, a Queen, a Prince, a Princess, a Duke, and a Duchess, along with the seven Counts. Anyone can duel for the other titles. Tonight, you will be introduced to the current holders of those titles and taught more about the Council .

"However, these are not the only titles and positions. This is Slytherin House. As such, any with the name and/or blood of Slytherin are considered the Supreme Leaders of the House: their words trump all. Lord Slytherin is considered our Emperor, and his heirs are known as the High Kings and Queens. This year, there are three Heirs of Slytherin: High King Cyrus a Third Year, High King Severus a Second Year, and High Queen Cassia a First Year. They are the current leaders of the House and Council .

"We are the house of the cunning and ambitious, that mean that we aim for the best and we don't get caught breaking the rules.

"Once classes start, there will be a list posted of students willing to tutor the younger years, but you are encouraged to form study groups of your year and help one another. But that does not mean you will be given an answer, you are encouraged to learn things on your own, before asking for aid. We may be willing to help one another, but there is always going to be a price."

All the students seemed to understand, "Alright, with that, let's head to breakfast."

That was the signal for all to stand, making sure to check the noticeboard before leaving. Looking over the notices, it seems the First Years had their meetings first. Which was a good idea considering that they would take the longest. If I remember right, there were only six older students that redid the ritual and were sorting into Slytherin. Other than them, the upper years should only take a few minutes each.

The lists were all in alphabetical order, so as to not place one student above another in the hierarchy. This left me as the last student of my group to meet, as most of the Purebloods with names placed after Slytherin are older/younger than me or declined attending Hogwarts.

Walking to the Great Hall, Cyrus and Severus flank my sides.

Putting his hand on my shoulder, "So little sister, how was your first night as a student?"

"Not really any different than any other night in the castle."

Severus nodded, "That’s fair. Nothing really happens the first day, but that will change soon. Before we became students, the students usually ignored us, focusing on their work. Now they bow to us, at least in our House. The other students treat us about the same as any other."

"Yeah. I was wondering, does the hierarchy affect anything out side of the common room?"

"Yes and no," Cyrus replied guiding me around a corner. "Like Prefect Black said, we present a united front outside the Common Room, no matter one's place, others will still come to their aid. It really only affects meals. The House sits a certain way in the Great Hall as you've probably noticed over the years. Those of Slytherin blood sit in the very center of the table, with the Council around us. If there isn't a Supreme Leader, the King and Queen are the center. After that, it goes by Year and Power, alternating outwards. Each Year is sorted by Power, the best closest to us. From the doors it goes First Years, Third Years, Fifth Years, half the Seventh Years, half the Council , us, the other half of the Council , the other half of the Seventh Years, the Sixth Years, the Fourth Years, and then the Second Years. Last night was the only night when power isn't considered, which is why you were with the other Firsties."

That made sense, one's physical and political power can change over the breaks. The upper years probably reaffirm their positions when the younger years sleep the first night. The others will probably do the same today while waiting for their year's meetings. It is nice that I don't have to worry about any of that. It would have been nice if Father or one of my brothers told me these things beforehand. Although I understand why they didn't; however slim, there was a chance I could have ended up in Ravenclaw instead.

"Just to clarify, the meeting with Father is about class placement correct? It relates to the sorting ritual?" I ask as we reach the Great Hall.

Severus leads me to the left side of our table while Cyrus goes up the rights side. Sitting next to me, "Yes, you may have noticed that there was a book floating outside the circle. It wrote down the results, noting your level of magic and your skill level with a particular subject. It's likely that you'll end up in some of the upper years' classes from sitting in on some so many times."

Cyrus nodded in agreement, "We're in a few Sixth and Seventh Year classes ourselves. You may be able to skip a few classes as well. Mother taught us all Magical Theory as children and we skipped it, you'll likely do so as well."

Filling a bowl of porridge with cinnamon and a cup of tea, I thought this over.

"If that is the case, I'll likely skip Astronomy and Muggle Studies. There is only so much Astronomy to learn and Father tries to keep us up to date with the Muggles as much as possible."

Both of my brothers nodded in agreement and we spent the rest of breakfast eating and making small talk. Soon we finished and headed back to the Common Room to wait for our meetings.

Sitting in the Common Room, I looked around, watching my housemates. Not everyone was here, but now being as good a time as any to evaluate them.

Due to the way the school opened (first to locals and then to the Isles as a whole) as well as it's young age, there really weren't that many students in the school. The larger classes hold one year with two Houses, while the smaller classes can have the entire year in it. Fourth Year and above just contain local children, only two or three students per House each Year. It is the same for the other three years in Slytherin, due to Father's dislike of Muggleborns. The other Houses have about twice what we have for those Years. There are barely 250 students in the school, although that will change as the school gains more recognition. Mother said that the can estimate at least that many per year in the future, as our population is only growing.

Due to our small numbers, the Fifth through Seventh Years _are_ the Council . It is a good thing each Year has a Representative, or the younger years would be crushed under them. As it is, nearly the whole House is the Council as my brother and I are and there are only one or two others in our years.

Hearing the door open, I look over to it. Rowle returned, and so I stood and headed out of the Common Room towards Father's office. Knowing the castle so well, I took a short cut I doubted the regular students knew of through a bit of wall directly across from the Common Room entrance. It was a fancy bit of magic that led me just a few doors down from the office, as opposed to having to walk the 3 separate hallways the others used.

Father's office's door is open, but I knock on it anyway to catch his attention.

He looks up, "Come in, and close the door behind you."

Once I do he stands and pulls me into a hug when I reach his desk. "I'm so proud of you Daughter. Come let us review the results of your ritual."

We both sit down at his desk and Father picked up a piece of parchment.

"Based on the ritual, and the test you took before term started, you have finished Magical Theory and Astronomy. You may be required to sit on a few Muggle Studies classes, should our information be updated. You are at the Fifth-Year level of Potions, Charms, Herbology, and History of Magic. You have reached the Fourth-Year level of Transfiguration and Defense, as well as the Second Level of Healing. You are on your Third Year of Runes and are cleared to start Arithmancy. Any questions so far?"

Thinking it over, that all sounds nearly right. I know I was more advanced in Potions and Charms, but I thought I would be in my last year of Runes.

"I thought I was nearly finished with Runes?"

Father nodded, "Nearly, you tested into halfway through Third Year, but we are not set up for Half Years, so you will be spending the First Term reviewing for the most part."

That did make sense, few students would be that far ahead, and it would be easier for everyone if I just started Third Year over.

Seeing my agreement, he continued, "This leaves you with nine classes this year. However, you are my daughter and its time I teach you how to use Parselmagic."

Surprised but excited, I nodded for him to continue.

"As you will be my only student, we will meet after lunch on Saturdays for two hours until you have a good grasp on it." Pulling out another piece of parchment, he began writing. Once finished he handed it to me, "This will be your schedule."

Reading it, it said:

_Breakfast every morning from 6 to 7 (6 to 8 on weekends). Lunch is an hour at Noon. Dinner is held at 6 PM (7PM on Feast Nights). Theory classes are 1 hour long, Practicals are 2 hours long. Breaks last on hour and are to be used to travel between classes and study._

_Monday: Breakfast, Charms Theory, break, Runes Practical, break, Lunch, break, Defense Practical, break, Healing Theory, Dinner._

_Tuesday: Breakfast, Transfiguration Practical, double break, History of Magic, Lunch, break, Herbology Theory, break, Runes Theory, break, Dinner._

_Wednesday: Breakfast, Potions Theory, break, Healing Practical, break, Lunch, History of Magic, break, Charms Practical, break, Dinner._

_Thursday: Breakfast, Herbology Practical, double break, History of Magic, Lunch, break Transfiguration Theory, break, Arithmancy Theory, break, Diner._

_Friday: Breakfast, Defense Theory, break, Arithmancy Practical, break, Lunch, History of Magic, Potions Practical, break, Dinner._

_Saturday: 2 hours of Parselmagic after Lunch._

This seems like a reasonable schedule. There was a break before or after lunch, allowing me to eat but still be in class on time. But I wondered, "Who are the Professors of my classes? I know there are a few for each subject now."

"I will be instructing your Potions class, Helga your Herbology and Healing, Rowena your Charms, and Godric your Transfiguration. Professor Vector will be instructing Arithmancy. Soren will finish your History education. Defense will be taught by Professor McGonagall, while Runes will be taught by Professor Prewett."

That seemed acceptable. After more teachers were hired, the Founders chose to stick with one subject, for the most part. I would have preferred them teaching all my classes, but that was due to knowing how they teach and understanding them more than some of the other Professors.

Father looked at me, noticing Saskia sleeping on my shoulders. "You should probably keep Saskia in your bag or dorm during Practicals, you don't want her to get hurt. However, she may come to our Saturday lessons."

"That makes sense, especially with Potions and Defense. Is that everything for today?"

He stood, and I followed suit, "Yes, that is all for this meeting, but you are always welcome to come find me should you want to talk. When you return to the Common Room, please alert the Second Years that their meetings can start now."

"I will, thank you Father."

Turning around, I walked back to the Common Room, delivered Father's message, and went into my dorm room to plan the next week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Feel free to point out any mistakes and give constructive criticism. Chapters will be reviewed at a later date (after Nov).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with constructive criticism or point out any typos I missed.


End file.
